Snowfall
by Lexvan
Summary: It's the holidays for our heroes, so they're having a party! But one things missing. Set after the events in Dragon Knights. Will/Matt, Irma/OC, Taranee/NIgel, Cornelia/Caleb, Hay Lin/Eric, Elyon/OC, Cassidy/Phobos, Nerissa/OC Hope you enjoy!


**Snowfall**

By: Lexvan

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after the events in Dragon Knights.

* * *

"I still can't believe I'm wearing this suit!", Nigel said looking at his reflection in the window. "How did Hay Lin talk us all into wearing just one of these three colors?"

"Because she's Hay Lin.", Taranee said as Nigel took her coat and hung it up on the coat rack. "Besides, I like how we match."

"But you look good in your green dress and shoes.", Nigel said. "Me. I feel like a fancy Leprechaun in this green suit!"

"But I think you look great.", Taranee said as they held hand, walking up to the ones that had already showed up there.

Maybe I should explain what's going on here. You see, it's Christmas Eve, and Hay Lin is hosting a Christmas party for all her friends. Now when I say her friends, I mean her friends in the Guardians, the Dragon Knights, and three of her friends from the world of Metamoor. Hay Lin had only three rules for the party. One, that you bring something to eat for the party. Two, that you get a present for your significant other. Getting something for others was optional. And finally, you had to wear red, green, and/or white to the party. Hay Lin's grandmother, Yan Lin had close the Silver Dragon early, so they could have the place to themselves.

* * *

Soon, everybody was there, and in the colors Hay Lin wanted.

Hay Lin was in a red Chinese dress with red shoes to match, while Cornelia, Elyon, and Irma, for once, were dressed in red dresses with matching shoes. Will and Cassidy, were dressed in white dresses, with matching shoes, while Nerissa, like Taranee, was in a green dress, with matching shoes.

As for the boys, they all decided to wear suits, with white shirts and black shoes. Eric and Marcus were in white suites, while Angelo, Phobos, and Malcom were in red suits. Finally, Caleb and Matt, like Nigel, were in green suits.

* * *

As the party went on, everybody was having a good time, except for one thing. There was no snow outside! The one thing most of the people in town had hoped for, on Christmas Eve. But sadly, there was no snow in sight.

"This sucks!", Angelo said getting everybodies attention.

Angelo looked back at the others who stopped talking with each other, to look at him.

"What?", Angelo asked.

Angelo then saw Hay Lin's sad little face, and put two and two together.

"Oh! I'm not talking about your party, Hay Lin!", Angelo said. "The party great! It's the fact that there's no snow that sucks!"

"I heard that.", Matt said in agreement. "No snow on Christmas Eve just isn't right."

"Shame we can't make it snow.", Nigel said.

"Actually.......... we can.", Taranee said.

"Really?!", Nigel, Angelo, and Eric asked.

"Yeah, but we'd rather not.", Irma said. "Remember the blizzard, from last year?"

"Oh yeah!", Angelo said. "All that snow. Trapped in our home for at least three day. No school for about a....... Wait! That was you guys?!"

"Guilty as charged!", Irma said with a salute.

"Went a little overboard, huh?", Eric questioned.

"Just a little.", Hay Lin said with a grin.

"Okay!", Will said. "Enough talk about last year! I'm ready to open presents!"

"No argument here!", Cornelia said.

Soon, the couples exchanged presents with each other. Eric got Hay Lin a new paint set, which she happily accepted, while she got him a book of jazz music, which he loved. Cornelia gave Caleb a book on different kinds of handheld weapons, that he wanted, while he gave her a necklace, holding an emerald heart, that she simply loved. Malcom gave Irma a new portable CD play, to replace the last one she broke by accident, while she got him a new watch, after the one he had stopped working. Both were happy to get their presents.

Marcus got Elyon a silver bracelet with a ruby dragon on it, to which she thanked him with a kiss, while she gave him a dagger with a jewel encrusted sheath, to which he kissed her forgetting him. Nigel gave Taranee a silver locket, with a picture of them in it, that she loved, while she gave him a pack of picks, for his guitar, which he was happy to accept. Will gave Matt a set of headphones, so he could listen to his music without disturbing others, which he was grateful fur, while he gave her a cute little frog wearing a white dress, with a thing of red hair, that she couldn't help but love.

Phobos gave Cassidy a little statue of her in her old Guardian form, thanks to a drawling Hay Lin showed him. It brought a few happy tears to her, as she remembered her days as a Guardian. Cassidy gave Phobos the first two Harry Potter books, that he was happy to get, seeing as he liked seeing the movies so much. Angelo gave Nerissa a Speacily framed picture of them, together at a resturant, on their first month annirvesary, while she gave him leather jacket, which he thought was pretty cool.

Next came gifts the some people brought for everyone. First was Angelo, who gave everybody a Christmas card, with ten bucks in them, to which they all accepted happily. Next was Hay Lin, who gave everybody a photo album, full of pictures from the victory party they had, as well as a few of them in their Guardian, Regent, knight, and Dragon Knight forms. It had a lot of different pictures in them. She made each one different for everybody. They all loved her gift. Finally was Elyon and Phobos, who gave each one of them a journal, in which to write about anything they wanted to in, to which they figured was a good thing to have, in their line of work.

After that was done, they had hoped to see it snowing outside. But when they looked out the windows, nothing. Upset about it, but not letting it get to them, they decided to continue on with the party.

"I say we get our dance on!", Taranee suggested.

"Let's kick it!", Marcus said as he put a CD in the stereo, and started the music.

* * *

Soon, everybody was dancing to the music, having a good time. Every once and a while, the couples would switch up with each other. Soon they were doing the Electric Slide. Granted, they had to teach it to Caleb and Phobos. But once they got the hang of it, they were getting down and funky with it. They then started a Soul Train Line. At first it was one person at a time, then it went to be one couple at a time.

Soon, the boys were having a dance off in teeams of four. Matt, Nigel, Eric, and Caleb, were on one team, while Angelo, Malcom, Marcus, and Phobos were on the other team. Luckily, the fellas taught, Phobos and Caleb about dance battles. The girls would of joined in, if not for the fact they were wearing dresses.

* * *

As the party went on, everyone was having a great time. They weren't even worried about it snowing anymore. Soon the party came to an end, and the clean up had to begin. But, Elyon,, Phobos, Irma, Cassidy, Eric, Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Nigel made clean up go by quickly, with their powers. All the others had to do was bring the dishes into the kitchen.

"Now that's just showing off.", Angelo joked as he watched the eight of them work their magic.

"Nah, nah!", Irma teased as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ha, ha!", Angelo said as he left the kitchen.

* * *

With in minutes, they had everything cleaned up and, and were ready to go. Just then, Yan Lin came downstairs to get a drink of water.

"I take it the party's over.", Yan Lin said.

"Yeah, but it was fun!", Hay Lin said.

"Even though it didn't snow.", Irma said.

"What are you talking about?", Yan Lin asked. "It's been snowing for the last half hour."

"What?!", everyone questioned.

They all looked out the windows to see that it was in fact snowing! Happy as little kids, they all ran outside to see the snowfall to the, already snow covered streets. Nerissa looked to see a smile on Angelo's face, to which she couldn't help but smile at.

"I take it you're happy.", Nerissa said smiling.

"Well, yeah!", Angelo said. "For two reasons. One, it's nice to see snow on Christmas Eve."

"And the other?", Nerissa asked.

"This is our first Christmas together.", Angelo said. "And I want it to be nice."

"As long as I'm with you, it's perfect.", Nerissa said before they kissed.

"Aw, cut the mush!", Irma said. "Some of us are enjoying the snow!"

"Oh really?", Marcus asked before he kissed her.

"I stand corrected.", Irma said as she kissed him back.

Just then, Yan Lin had they all come in and get their coats, before they left without them.

"Oh yeah.", Yan Lin said to them. "Halinor, and the rest of the Council told me to tell you all thanks for the gifts."

"It was no problem.", Will said as she put her coat on.

"Yeah!", Taranee said doing the same. "It's Christmas. We had to get them something that was meaningful."

"Did you like your presents, Grandma?", Hay Lin asked.

"They brought back great memories, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said with a smile. "I thank you all for them."

"I know my grandparents were happy to get theirs.", Angelo said after putting his coat on.

"I liked mine.", Cassidy said as Phobos helped her put her coat on.

"Me too.", Nerisssa said as Angelo was doing the same for her.

In case you were wondering. The gifts they gave to the former Guardians was little twelve inch porcelin figures of themselves as Guardians, as well as a mini group statue of them in a group. As for the Oracle, Alfor, Tibor, and Luba, they were given little statues of themselves.

* * *

After gathering their gifts, and saying goodnight, and Merry Christmas to Hay Lin and Yan Lin, they left for home, happy to have the snow they wanted for Christmas. Matt drove Will home, while Nigel drove Taranee home. Everybody else rode in the two SUVs the Vanders had. First, they dropped Irma off at her place, then Cornelia was next. Finally , they went home to the Vander's residents, where Cassidy, Nerissa, Caleb, Elyon, and Phobos stayed with the Vanders. After saying their goodnights, everyone went to bed, leaving just Nerissa and Angelo standing in the hall.

"Thanks for the jacket.", Angelo said.

"You're welcome.", Nerissa said. "And thanks for the picture. It means a lot to me."

"So, I'll see you in the mourning.", Angelo said.

"Yeah, in the mourning.", Nerissa said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight.", Angelo said before they shared a kiss.

They then went in their rooms and got ready for bed. Soon, they were in their beds, and fast asleep, happy to be alive and well, to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ.

From the Guardians, Dragon Knights, and protectors of Meridian, We'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!

The End

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like my story. I don't think I did to good of a job with this one. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
